Isn't There Someone Else You Can Annoy?
Isn't There Someone Else You Can Annoy? is the fourteenth episode of Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse, and is the first episode of the second season. Plot Blukic and Driba were working on a new invention, when they heard muffled speech in the background. Richard and Maklar walked in. "Just who do you think you're talkin to, Ampalon?" "Woah, woah. What is going on here?!" "Not now, Galvan! Look, all I'm saying is I haven't been getting credit from the authorities here." "And your point is? You weren't even an Alien X believer until a while after being my partner." "I should have at least some credit given." "And you think I ''should have some way of helping that happen?" "Yes." "As if I don't do enough or something!" "Right, because pressing your wrist is doing a WHOLE lot." Richard paused. "I liked you better before you started having sarcasm. Now, about this credit thing..... ISN'T THERE SOMEONE ELSE YOU CAN ANNOY ABOUT THIS?! FAMILY?! FRIENDS?! POISIONOUS REPTILES?!" Richard covered his mouth, realizing what he just said. Maklar's eyes grew large with disbelief. "Fine, if that is how you feel, I will just leave then." "Where are you gonna go? You just gonna hang out at Tacopolis waiting on me to pay your tab?" Maklar continued to walk off. "Fine! It'll be quieter when you're gone, Ampalon!" Richard turned to see Driba trying to reach a piece of technology. "This will take a To'Kustar to reach this." Richard walked over. "To your perspective, maybe. But to my perspective," Richard pressed the Simplicitrix, transformed into Four Arms, and climbed up the wall. "So, what do you need?" "The DNA Scrambler." Richard became cautious, and grabbed onto the DNA Scrambler, careful not to press the button. "Catch!" "What?" Driba looked up, and was caught off gaurd. The DNA Scrambler's button hit him, and the ray hit Four Arms. Four Arms was morphed into Rath. "UGH! LET MEH TELL YAH SOMETHIN DRIBA! YOU SHOULD HAVE CAUGHT THE DNA SCRAMBLER AND NOT TRANSFORMED FOUR ARMS INTO RATH!" Driba pressed the Simplicitrix, and transformed Richard back. "Calm your Appoplexian. Now, let's do some training." Driba pressed a button. A few robots popped up out of the ground. "Robots? Too easy." He pressed the Simplicitrix and transformed into Jack Assassin. The robots surrounded him. He kicked each one down and threw one into a group of them. One behind him went to electrocute him, but he grabbed it and threw it to the ground. "See? I can survive without Maklar Bigmouth." "That was training. Not once have you done something as a solo hero. You have always been with Destiny and Matt or Maklar. Other times you were with other dimension heroes, like Mig, Ben, and Rex." "Doesn't mean I can't take care of myself. I'm goin on patrol." Jack Assassin walked out of the base. He ran through the woods, and transformed into Diesel. He rolled onto the road and ran through Salisbury. There was a sudden explosion in the distance. Diesel ran towards it. He looked through the smoke, and his eyes grew wide. "No, no, no!" Another explosion threw Diesel back and made him transform to human. He looked up, and saw Excambalir standing above him. "Is there a problem, Richard 10?" "No, I just like laying down on the ground when I see a villain, that's all.-_-" "Then you won't mind staying down there." Excambalir walked off, and jumped to a building. "Do you not know sarcasm when you hear it?" Richard pressed the Simplicitrix, and transformed into Blamurai. He jumped and tackled Excambalir. Excambalir struggled, but was unable to get Blamurai off. "What are you doing here anyways?" "Business. Very IMPORTANT business." Excambalir grabbed Blamurai's throat, and threw him to the ground. He sprinted off. "You can't escape that easily." Blamurai charged his sword, and it made an orb on the tip of it. He shot the orb, and it landed in front of Excambalir, and suddenly, Blamurai was in front of him as well. Excambalir backed up and smiled. "Why are you-UGH!" Blamurai was tackled by Darama. "Darama, too?!" "Hahahha. Puny insect human. You don't expect team ups?" "Yah I do. But, you two......" "SILENCE! This Simplicitrix will be ours. Excambalir!" Excambalir crushed Blamurai's hand, which made him drop the sword and he grabbed it. They ran off. "Hah. Morons. I'll transform back any second now. '''1 HOUR LATER' "Any minute now." 2 HOURS LATER "Sometime today, Simplicitrix." 3 HOURS LATER Blamurai was laying down and snoring. He shook himself awake. "OH, FINE! I'll go get my sword back." Blamurai opened up a section on his arm, and detected the sword in a familiar place. "Darama's old base? Long time, no destroy." He jumped through building tops and trees to the base. He got to a window, and saw the sword. "Right in the open? Hmm.....I need.....stealth." He pressed the Simplicitrix. "CHAMALIEN!" He saw he didn't transform. He continued pressing the Simplicitrix. "CHAMALIEN, CHAMALIEN, CHAMALIEN!" Darama crashed through the window, but failed to tackle Blamurai, who turned to the sword, opened his hand, and it came rushing back towards him. As soon as he grabbed it, he transformed back. "You fool. You are now powerless." "Try saying that to Magmetic." Richard pressed the Simplicitrix, but failed to transform. "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Richard dodged all the attacks by Excambalir and Darama. He hid behind a tree while they were still range attacking. He looked down at the Simplicitrix. "Please give me Magmetic." He pressed the Simplicitrix, but transformed into Shocksquatch instead. "Ugh. -_-" He jumped out of the top of the tree, and electrocuted both of them. He fell to the ground. He ran off. "As much as I hate to say it, Driba was right, eh. I can't handle everything on my own, especially not Excambalir and Darama TOGETHER. I gotta find Maklar. But he could be anywhere. Even Xamproil, and I can't get there, even if I could I have no idea where it is." He transformed back, and looked through the Simplicitrix. "Hey, I still got Maklar in my contacts. I need to disguise my voice though." He continued through his contacts, and found a new icon. He stopped on it, and thought for a minute. Maklar's Ship Maklar's ship flew out of the Plumber's Academy, and away from Earth. His Galvan Plumber's Badge beeped. He picked it up and answered. "Hello?" There was a mysterious voice on the other end. "I need help." "Who is this?" "I'm a Xamproilian." "How do you have communication with me?" "You're a Plumber. It happens." "True. What is the problem?" "I'm being chased by a speaking Vulpimancer and an indestructable brown alien with blue eyes." "Darama and Excambalir! Send me your coordinates." Maklar recieved the coordinates. "Peculiar. But I am on my way." Richard's Location Richard stood, as a Xamproilian. His voice was no longer mysterious, now more like a calm, slightly British voice. "Hope Maklar gets here soon. How am I supposed to work this....thing? I've only ever seen Maklar use his Brontius Lutina thing.... None of his natural abilities......" Maklar's ship landed. "Hello, fellow Xamproilian. I-" Maklar looked at the Xamproilian's chest. "Richard. What are you doing? And why are you a Xamproilian." "Long story." Richard transformed back. "Right now, Darama and Excambalir are on my tail, and I.......I....." "Yes?" "Ugh, I need your help." "It would be my pleasure. Hop in." Richard and Maklar hopped in the ship and flew off, just before Excambalir and Darama could get there. "NO! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO CATCH HIM NOW?! I THOUGHT MAKLAR AMPALON LEFT HIM!" "No need to worry. I got this." Darama pressed a button with a strange design on it. Maklar's Ship "Look, Maklar, I'm sorry for yelling that at you earlier." "Apology accepted. I am sorry for annoying you." "It's alright." Suddenly, a giant creature came out of the ground. Maklar's eyes got big, and he pulled the ship up. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?!" "It is an Agritorture! My natural predator on Xamproil." Agritorture crashed the ship, pulled Maklar out, and then threw the ship. "MAKLAR!" Richard jumped out of the ship, and transformed into NRG. Excambalir and Darama ran up, the rest of the predators following. Excambalir pressed the device. Slamworm jumped, bit NRG by the handle, and drug him into the ground. He came back up, and dropped the suit. "WHERE IS RHYNEHEART?!" An explosion occured in one of Slamworm's tunnels, and NRG came flying out. Excambalir pressed a button again. Crabdozer jumped, but was unable to hit NRG. He fell down and screeched in pain. "WOAH! TOO HOT FOR CRABDOZER! THAT I LIKE!" The Simplicitrix began beeping. "THAT I don't like!" The suit built around him, he transformed back, and he began falling. "NOT AGAIN!" He pressed the Simplicitrix and he transformed into Gravattack. Agritorture dropped Makalr, and turned towards Gravattack. Gravattack made a gravitational field and threw Agritorture, Slamworm, and Crabdozer at Excambalir, Darama, and the other predators. He transformed back and ran to Maklar. "You okay, Maklar?" "H....h...hardly." Maklar coughed while talking. "Go.....save the universe....." Richard turned towards the villains. "You are done for, Richard 10!" Richard pressed the Simplicitrix, and transformed into Way Big. "I BIG to differ!" He shot a cosmic ray at them, making them fly back again. "You are only slowing us. You cannot defeat us." Way Big transformed back. "Don't be so sure." He pressed the Simplicitrix, and transformed into Alien X. "Fool. He will never be able to access those powers." Darama went to say something, but declined. Inside Alien X "Come on, you two!" "Maybe." "HOW COULD YOU SAY MAYBE?!" "Bellicus, just do it." "Fine." Outside Alien X Alien X's hands began glowing. He shot a beam that took the villains miles away. He transformed back, and walked up to Maklar. "Maklar....?" He pressed the Simplicitrix and transformed into Frequenine. He began sniffing around Maklar, and his face grew disappointed. He transformed back, and sighed. Villains Excambalir looked up at Darama. "What is your problem?" "My predators.....are gone. They aren't destroyed, but they are just.......gone." "I will go take care of Rhyneheart." He pulled out Blamurai's teleorb. He threw it, and teleported behind Richard. Richard got up and turned to Excambalir. He pressed the Simplicitrix. He grew spikes out of his back. His arms grew muscular and white. His stomache turned purple and stuck out more. His eyes glowed and another set opened up, and he stood in a pose. "Quaker Waker? Been a while!" Excambalir tried to tackle him, but Quaker Waker grabbed his neck, and threw him back to Darama. He transformed back. "I have to do this....." He pressed the Simplicitrix and transformed into Alien X again. Inside Alien X "Twice in one day? This MUST be important." "Look.....Serena, I'm best friends with Maklar....you know I want him back to life......Bellicus......I'm mad at the villains for killing him........I want him back....." "Seconded." Serena and Richard were surprised. "BELLICUS?! YOU'RE SAYING SECONDED?!" "Ugh, yes. Let's get this over with." Outside Alien X Lightning struck the ground. Alien X's eyes glowed white. And orb floated from the sky into Maklar. Richard transformed back, and Maklar got up. "Maklar! Um, do you remember...." "Every bit of it. I am no longer mad at you, but I do wish to continue my studies at the academy. I will see you around, redneck." Richard smiled, and his stomach growled. "Say, city boy, how about after we fix your ship up, we go get a bite to eat before you take off?" "I would like that." Villains Excambalir fell in front of Darama. Darama looked at him. They both sighed. Suddenly, and figure appeared in front of them. "Hello, boys. I see you are having some.......Rhyneheart trouble." The figure revealed to be Drahcir. "I believe I have a.....proposition for the two of you." Darama and Excambalir looked at each other, and back at Drahcir. Drahcir smiled evily. Major Events *Excambalir and Darama team up. *Richard fights Mucilator and Agritorture for the first time. *Richard purposely goes Alien X for the first time in Alpha-Omegaverse, also he goes him twice. *Quaker Waker and Frequenine make their Alpha-Omegaverse debut. *Richard transforms into Unknown Xamproilian Alien for the first time. Simplicitrix Debuts *Unknown Xamproilian Alien *Frequenine *Quaker Waker Characters *Richard *Maklar *Blukic *Driba Villains *Darama *Excambalir *Agritorture *Crabdozer *Buglizard *Slamworm *Mucilator *Terroranchula *Tyrannopede *Hypnotick *Omnivoracious *Vicetopus *Gatordog *Hornado *Drakkenfly Aliens Used *Four Arms *Rath (DNA Scrambler) *Jack Assassin *Diesel *Blamurai *Shocksquatch (accidental; selected alien was Magmetic) *City Squid (debut) *NRG *NRG *Gravattack *Way Big *Alien X (2x) *Frequenine (first reappearance) *Quaker Waker (first reappearance) Themes Blamurai Genghis Khan vs. The Easter Bunny Instrumental NRG Rasputin vs. Stalin Instrumental Alien X (2x) Gandalf vs. Dumbledore Instrumental Trivia *Slamworm was able to break NRG out of his suit in this episode, although was unable to in the first episode. How this happened is unknown. *This is the first time Alien X was specifically selected and used. **Although it is the second time he was selected, and the second time used. ***This is also the first time he was used twice in one episode. *This is the first Richard 10 episode of 2013, series-wise chronologically. *This is, in Richard's opinion, one of, if not the most, dramatic Richard 10 episodes ever. *The title comes from a line in Ice Age, when Manny asked Sid, "Isn't there someone else you can annoy? Family? Friends? Poisonous reptiles?". **Oddly enough, one of the aliens, Jack Assassin, was partially inspired by a line in Ice Age 2, when a child corrected Manny's story. *Although Richard and Maklar save each other, they each go on their seperate ways. *The orb that Blamurai's sword shot was similar to the Ender Pearl from Minecraft in both design and ability. The orb was inspired by this. *The section on Blamurai's arm is a reference to Buzz Lightyear's communication system with Star Command in his arm. *It is so far unknown what happened to Darama's predator minions after this episode. *Lightning striking the ground and Alien X's eyes glowing white are a reference to Herobrine frome the Minecraft song "Cube Land". *The Rhynehaters (Darama, Excambalir, and Drahcir) start in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Richard 10